1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to a temperature control device, a semiconductor device including the same, and a method for controlling the semiconductor device, and more particularly to temperature estimation.
2. Related Art
Unique characteristics of the semiconductor device may be changed according to a temperature of the semiconductor device. For example, a charge retention time of each memory cell contained in the memory device such as DRAM may be reduced. Accordingly, the semiconductor device includes a temperature sensor for detecting a temperature. The semiconductor device may control a variation in characteristics using the temperature sensor.
However, although the semiconductor device includes the temperature sensor, the temperature sensor may incorrectly detect a temperature of the semiconductor device under a specific environment. In this case, it may be impossible to correctly control characteristics of the semiconductor device.